


Sign up sheet

by galaxyblueflame



Series: Boyf riends oneshots [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bi Jeremy, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Michael, M/M, before squip, pre squip, rich is there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: "It's a sign up sheet for getting called gay."





	Sign up sheet

Jeremy sat at the usual lunch table, waiting for his favorite person, Michael. Just as he thought that, he hears the familiar hum of Mikey singing Bob Marley.

 

"Jeremy, my buddy, how's it hangin'??" Michael asked, taking a seat next to his best friend. He set down his usual lunch of sushi and a cherry slushie. Jeremy couldn't understand why he liked sushi so much, it was disgusting and slimy. He was lost in thought though, looking over at a sign up sheet. He could barely make out that it was for the after school play.

 

"Jer??? You okay dude??" Michael asked, chuckling awkwardly. Jeremy blinked, snapping him out of his thoughts. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he smiled nervously.

 

"Sorry dude, yeah I'm okay, just got a bit distracted is all!" Jeremy rushes to say, comforting his worried friend. For some reason, he kept glancing at the practically barren piece of paper. He's always had a certain love for theater.

 

"What're you looking at??" Michael wondered, glancing over in the general direction of where Jeremy was looking, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Jeremy bit his lip nervously, before sighing.

 

"It's a sign up sheet for the school play." He mumbles, flopping forward on the table in defeat.  _Great Jeremy, now your only friend is going to think that you're a loser and he's going to leave you and then you're going to be all alone and-_

 

"Oh." Michael shrugged, taking a gulp of his drink. "You should join or audition or whatever you're suppose to do." Jeremy looked at him like he was crazy. It was social suicide for a guy to sign up for a play! Not that Jeremy was so far up the social skill anyways.... He laughed at Michael, shaking his head.

 

"Dude no, that's a stupid idea." He said, poking at the so called food lunch served them. He thinks it's suppose to be meatloaf? Whatever it was, he was  _not_ going to eat it, not even if you paid him!

 

"Why?? It might be kind of fun, and you seem to really want to do it??" He asked, clearly confused. Michael didn't see what the big deal was, it was just a play? His friend liked it so said friend should join, it was that simple.

 

"Michael buddy, it's more than just a sign up for the after school play." Jeremy muttered sadly. "It's basically a sign up sheet for getting called gay, and that's not what I need right now." He was already bullied enough, he didn't need that on top of everything else. Michael's eyes widened at that, looking taken back.

 

"A sign up sheet for getting called gay....." he mumbled, seeming to be wrapped in his own thoughts. When the words sunk in, Michael shot up from his seat. Jeremy looked up at him in alarm. He couldn't ask what was wrong though, as Michael rushed over to the sheet of paper. Michael clutched the pen as if it was some kind of treasure as he frantically scribbles his name on the paper. The deed was done, his fate was sealed. Instantly, a "gaaaaaaay!!" Rang out through the lunch room, making everybody laugh. Michael just beamed at that, nodded.

 

"Yeah I am!" He yelled back, chuckling. He casually strolled back over to his table, where Jeremy sat. The boy's mouth hung open, not really sure how to take in everything.

 

"You're.....?" He slowly asked, looking baffled. It wasn't everyday that your friend comes out as gay in front of everybody via a school musical.

 

"Gay? Hella. I'm so painfully gay." Michael beams, opening his sushi. Jeremy's heart thudded at that, his face burning up at that, one thought running through his mind.  _I have a chance!_  Jeremy quickly gets up this time, sprinting over to the bulletin board. He nearly writes down Jeremy heere on it, anxiously waiting for something. It wasn't much of a surprise when there was rich screaming about how gay this was, but Jeremy didn't care. He turns around nervously, smiling awkwardly.

 

"Bi actually!" He yells. All he could hear is his heart beating erratically, feel the clamminess of his hands, the shock on Michael's face. Jeremy slowly walks back over to his best friend, sitting down.

 

"I love you!" Michael suddenly blurts out, clamping a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to confess his love, but he was overwhelmed with the idea that  _oh my god jer is bi, holy fuck this is not a drill!! What if I have a chance??? Ohmygodihaveachance FUCKFUCKFUCKHELOOKSREALLYCUTE!!!_ And he ended up just saying it. Jeremy squeaked, caught off guard. He hadn't expected Michael to like him back!!

 

"I um-erm!" He stuttered out, face feeling as if it were on fire. Michael fiddled with his hoodie sleeves, scared of what Jeremy's reaction would be.

 

"I-I'm so sorry!! I know that was stupid,  you probably don't even feel the same way!! It was stupid for me to think that just because you came out as bi means you'd like me?! I'm so stupid oh my god I'm so sorr-" Michael's anxiety ridden tangent was cut off by Jeremy kissing him. He tended up, eyes widening. Jeremy heere, his best friend of 12 years was kissing him. Michael slowly relaxed, kissing back. The kiss was sloppy, both of them being inexperienced, but it was nice. It was soft and gentle, Michael loved it. Jeremy pulled back, smiling sheepishly.

 

"I love you too, you dork." He chuckled, rubbing his neck. Michael giggled, nodding.

 

"I um.... you wanna come over after school?? We could get high in my basement and play some games?" He asked, suddenly unsure of himself. Jeremy looked down at him, smiling softly. He laced their fingers together, nodding.

 

"Apocalypse of the damn?" He says, making Michael quickly nod. He leans down, pressing a soft peck on the smaller boy's cheek. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this was so bad!! I just really love memes and wanted to write this, it was fun so!!


End file.
